Surchauffé
by a.a.k88
Summary: Elle parle à la voiture comme si elle s’attendait à ce qu’elle la comprenne...il aime qu’elle ait une relation personnelle avec.


_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas..._

**Titre :** Surchauffé  
**Auteur :** Teand  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Couple:** Cordélia/Dean  
**Sommaire:** Elle parle à la voiture comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle la comprenne...il aime qu'elle ait une relation personnelle avec.  
**Notes: **C'est juste une petite fic mignonne qui fait interagir Cordélia et Dean d'une façon délicieuse. Abondance de répliques cinglantes

* * *

_- Californie du Sud, Juillet 1999 -_

La première chose qu'il remarque sont les seins. Dites qu'il est superficiel, mais une jolie poitrine est sûre d'attirer son attention. D'où elle se tient, Dean soupçonne qu'il remarquera ses fesses ensuite, mais puisqu'elle est assise dessus, il passe au fait qu'elle crie sur sa voiture.

"Ne me fais _pas _ça! Je t'ai libérée donc tu m'es totalement redevable; le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est démarrer!"

Elle parle à la voiture comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle la comprenne. La voiture en elle-même, une Chrysler Cirrus Lxi de 1997, 4 portes, n'est rien de plus – il baisse la main et tapote le pare-choc noir lustré contre lequel il est appuyé – mais il aime qu'elle ait une relation personnelle avec.

"Je vais faire un marché avec toi," l'entend-il grogner. "Tu démarres et je ne te ferais pas transformer en quoi que soit la chose en laquelle ils transforment les voitures qui ne démarrent pas!"

Elle ne démarre pas.

Dean se lève de l'Impala et traverse le parking. On ne l'attend pas au motel avant deux jours – il a beaucoup de temps pour jouer au chevalier errant. Et c'est une très jolie poitrine.

"Je peux vous aider?"

Elle sursaute et se retourne vers lui. Ses cheveux et ses yeux sont du même brun foncé et elle a le genre de bronzage Californien qui suggère qu'elle a passé beaucoup de temps à se prélasser le long de la piscine de papa. Il passe quelques minutes à s'interroger sur les marques de bronzage alors qu'elle le regarde de haut en bas, avant qu'elle ne courbe les lèvres et dise, "Vous êtes mécanicien?"

"Je sais y faire avec les voitures." Il baisse la voix et ajoute un peu d'action de sourcils; lançant le sous-entendu surtout pour voir si elle le relève et quand elle plisse les yeux vers lui – deux lignes verticales apparaissant entre des sourcils sombres qui lui rappellent étrangement Sammy – il ajoute, "Ouvrez le capot et laissez-moi jeter un oeil."

"Vous ne travaillez pas aux Contributions, n'est-ce pas? Parce que c'était _ma _voiture, mon père _me _l'a donnée et vous n'aviez pas le droit de la prendre donc, vraiment, je ne faisais que reprendre _ma _propriété."

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de travailler aux Contributions?" Il écarte les mains. Son t-shirt bleu délavé est propre mais il sait que la tâche de sang du chien noir qu'il a tué au Nebraska ne partira jamais de son jeans.

"Oh biensûr, vous avez peut-être l'air _bourru _sur les bords mais ils sont _sournois_."

Dean sourit devant l'accentuation. Un autre jour, ç'aurait pu le mettre en rogne, mais avait-il mentionner la jolie poitrine? "Je ne travaille pas aux Contributions."

Elle le fixe pendant un autre long moment et il a la sensation la plus étrange qu'elle décide plus que si ses mains de la classe ouvrière peuvent toucher sa voiture, elle mesure réellement la menace. Finalement, elle roule les yeux, baisse la main pour ouvrir le capot et dit, "N'essayez rien."

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour découvrir le problème. "Votre alternateur a surchauffé."

"Alors réparez-le."

"Il ne peut pas être réparé, il va devoir être remplacé." Quand Dean regarde par-dessus le capot, elle porte une expression tendue qu'il reconnaît. Celle qui dit loyer ou courses mais pas les deux. Ce n'est pas une expression qu'il s'était attendu à voir sur le visage d'une princesse du soleil de la Californie du sud. Et puis il se souvient qu'elle lui a plus ou moins dit qu'elle a repris sa voiture des Contributions. Le look et le vol. Il pourrait être amoureux. "Aussitôt qu'il aura refroidit, votre voiture redémarrera, mais vous aurez le même problème à chaque fois que vous couperez le moteur."

Elle regarde la grand route derrière elle. Elle est vide – du nord au sud – l'asphalte miroitant dans la chaleur de l'après-midi. Quand elle regarde à nouveau Dean, il est assez certain qu'elle n'est pas seulement inquiète pour les Contributions. "Combien de temps avant qu'il ne soit refroidit?"

"Une demi-heure." Le soleil est chaud sur ses épaules et il peut sentir le tissu fin coller au milieu de son dos. "Peut-être plus."

"Oh c'est simplement _super_." D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle donne l'impression que c'est sa faute. Puis elle sort de la voiture et il ne s'en soucie pas trop. Elle est en tong et en short et il y a environs un kilomètre de jambes nues et bronzées entre. Son top s'accroche à tous les bons endroits et il pense qu'il pourrait probablement faire le tour de sa taille avec ses mains.

"Vous avez un nom?" demande-t-il.

Son sourire est tout en dents. "Oui," dit-elle, et elle s'éloigne.

Ses fesses sont tout ce qu'il savait qu'elles seraient et elle sait qu'il les regarde. Les filles comme ça, elles savent toujours. Diable, c'est à peu près leur travail de savoir. Elle s'arrête dans le coin d'ombre jetée par la ligne de chênes sur le côté du parking et se laisse tomber sur l'herbe brune. Il devrait simplement monter dans sa voiture et partir.

A la place, il achète deux cocas de l'ancienne glacière de la pompe à essence et la rejoint.

"Dean Winchester," dit-il alors qu'il s'assied à côté d'elle.

Elle prend la bouteille ruisselante comme si elle s'y était attendue. "Cordélia Chase."

Elle dit son nom comme s'il devait le reconnaître mais il fait trop attention à une goûte d'eau qui coule le long de la courbe musclée et bronzée de sa cuisse pour se soucier de l'affectation.

"Je suis en chemin pour L.A," ajoute-t-elle et puis quand il ne fait rien de plus qu'hocher la tête, elle lâche la dernière bribe d'information. "Je suis _actrice_."

Dean laisse son appréciation se montrer. Enfin, autant d'appréciation qui ne lui fera pas gagner une gifle. "J'aurais dû le savoir."

Et elle est partie. Il n'écoute pas vraiment, laisse les mensonges sur les agents et les auditions et les rôles promis glisser sur lui – elle n'est pas une actrice aussi bonne que ça – se concentrant sur les doigts minces enroulés autour de la bouteille, la peau plus claire à l'intérieur de son bras alors qu'elle lève la boisson à sa bouche, et la façon dont sa langue sort pour lécher une goûte errante sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Quand elle reconnaît enfin son attention, et soulève un sourcil impérieux, il penche la tête en arrière et prend une longue gorgée, bien conscient de la sueur coulant le long de son cou, et à quel point, exactement, son t-shirt est moulant.

"Wow. Tu sais vraiment comment travailler cette pose."

Le coca sortant du nez est moins que sexy mais quand il arrête enfin de tousser, il ne prend pas la peine de nier l'accusation parce que les yeux sombres de Cordélia pétillent et il y a une grande fossette à côté de la large bouche qu'il trouve hypnotisante.

"Voilà mon garçon. Je savais que tu regarderais mon visage éventuellement."

La protestation est instinctive. "Je n'étais pas en train de..."

"Tu l'étais totalement. Mais ce n'est rien." Elle est assise avec les jambes croisées maintenant, la tête penchée, alors qu'elle l'étudie. Elle fronce les sourcils devant une vieille marque de morsure sur son bras. "Alors, où vas-_tu_ Dean Winchester?" Une fois encore, elle le surprend parce qu'il semble qu'elle veut vraiment savoir et, honnêtement, il ne pensais pas qu'elle était le genre à se préoccuper d'autre chose que d'elle-même.

Il pense à mentir, mais il n'y a pas de vraies raisons à le faire et il est plus simple de se souvenir de la vérité. "Je me dirige vers le nord, à Sunnydale." Quand elle lève les sourcils, il ajoute, "Je vais chercher des fournitures pour une affaire de famille."

Son regard s'attarde sur la tâche sur son jeans et il parierait de l'argent qu'elle la reconnaît. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle demande quel genre d'affaire, mais elle ne le fait pas. A la place, elle se retourne pour regarder au nord, l'autoroute, puis jette un oeil à sa montre. "Ca fait _presque _une demi-heure. Tu crois que ma voiture va démarrer maintenant?"

Dans l'intérêt de la poitrine et des jambes et des fesses et, ouais, de la fossette, Dean a envie de dire non. Envie de suggérer la conduire jusqu'à la prochaine ville décente, où ils pourront manger quelque chose dans un confort d'air conditionné. Il peut presque sentir le poids chaud de ses seins dans ses mains – s'il décide de s'y attaquer, la deuxième base est au moins certaine et peu importe ce que son petit frère de plus en plus détestable peut penser, il n'est pas toujours question d'un coup rapide. Mais il a vu des aperçus de plus que juste jolie et superficielle et il se surprend à ne pas vouloir mentir à cette Cordélia-_là_. Donc il se lève. "Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir," dit-il, et il tend la main.

Sa poigne est étonnement forte. Ils finissent par se tenir proches l'un de l'autre; assez proches pour qu'il sente la chaleur venant de son corps, pour inhaler le parfum de ses cheveux propres, pour remarquer le contour de l'hématome mauve et vert juste visible au bord de son top.

Elle suit son regard et sa bouche se tord en quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment un sourire et presque familier. "La remise des diplômes," ricane-t-elle.

"Beaucoup de compétition pour ces diplômes?"

Elle retire sa main de la sienne et recule d'un pas. "Tu n'as pas idée. Je n'ai même pas vraiment eu le mien; il s'est perdu dans l'incendie."

"Incendie?"

"C'est une longue histoire. Et j'aimerais arriver à L.A tant que je suis encore distraitement luminescente."

Dean ne peut rien faire d'autre que de la suivre jusqu'à sa voiture. Il l'observe déverrouiller la porte. "On était à cinq mètres."

"On n'est jamais trop prudent."

Et il y a une autre longue histoire là, suspecte-t-il. Puis il sourit. "Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes."

Cordélia roule les yeux vers lui alors qu'elle se glisse sur le siège conducteur. "Pour que la voiture ne chauffe pas. Duh."

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire remarquer le problème, elle glisse la clé dans le contact et la tourne. A l'oreille expérimentée de Dean, le démarrage semble un peu irrité mais le moteur tourne et se fixe à un rythme essentiellement régulier.

"Donc..." Elle lève les yeux vers lui et, juste pendant un moment, semble si perdue qu'il s'avance d'un pas et referme les deux mains sur le bord de la portière. "...je suppose que je m'en vais à L.A alors."

"Je suppose." Il pense à se pencher et à l'embrasser. Il est presque sûr que ça ne la dérangerait pas mais il y a aussi le soupçon insignifiant que, si ça la dérangerait, elle démarrerait simplement, le laissant pendre à la fenêtre par les lèvres. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il veut risquer.

"Il faut que tu lâches."

"Ouais." Il recule et lui rend le sourire qu'elle lui lance alors qu'elle passe la vitesse et appuie sur l'accélérateur.

La Ciirus avance pendant environs trois mètres puis s'arrête.

"Hey, Dean!" Elle fronce les sourcils quand il revient à la hauteur de la fenêtre. "Ecoute, quand tu arriveras à Sunnydale, tu ne voudras peut-être pas sortir après qu'il fasse, tu sais, noir."

C'est presque plus un défi qu'un avertissement et elle s'attend manifestement à des questions auxquelles elle n'a aucune intention de répondre donc il acquiesce simplement et dit, "Quand tu arriveras à L.A, tu voudras peut-être rester éloignée des égouts."

De la surprise. Quelque chose qui pourrait être de la reconnaissance soigneusement masquée et peut-être que c'est une meilleure actrice qu'il ne le pensait parce qu'il n'y a rien de superficiel quand elle roule les yeux et dit, "Je t'en prie, j'ai l'air d'une fille qui va dans les égouts?"

Une main appuyée contre le dessus de la porte, il lui sourit. "Je t'en prie, j'ai l'air d'un type qui a peur du noir?"

Elle le fixe pendant un long moment et il échangerait un rein – enfin, peut-être l'un de ceux de Sammy – pour savoir pourquoi son sourire est si triste. "Non," dit-elle enfin. "Tu n'en as pas l'air." Ses doigts sont frais sur l'arrière de sa main.

Il retourne sa main, lève ses doigts à ses lèvres, et dit, "Va être une star, Cordélia Chase."

La fossette réapparaît alors qu'elle retire sa main. "Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission. Je te dois un coca donc, cherche après moi si jamais tu viens à L.A."

"Et comment je te trouverais?"

Ce sourire est éblouissant. "Va voir sur les panneaux d'affichages du Sunset Boulevard!"

S'il s'était tenu plus près, elle lui aurait roulé sur le pied alors qu'elle fait ronfler le moteur en sortant du parking et il est assez sûr qu'elle a dépassé la limite de vitesse autorisée avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment sur la grand route. Il est presque certain qu'elle aura oublié le problème de l'alternateur la prochaine fois qu'elle s'arrêtera et il espère qu'elle arrivera à L.A avant que les Contributions ne la rattrapent.

Tout le truc de la star? Hé bien, il n'a aucun doute à ce sujet. Le bien plus qu'elle ne semble et les profondeurs cachées de côté, c'est une poitrine _vraiment _jolie...


End file.
